She's not so quiet
by Livingfacepalm
Summary: Lemon. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what it is that drove me insane about her.  
Maybe it was the fact that she was so nice when we met.  
Maybe it was the first time I admitted to myself, "I actually love this girl."  
Or Maybe, just maybe. It was when I convinced myself that she loved me too.

I quirked my mouth to the side, holding my breath through the thick village air.  
It was freezing outside.  
Hinata's long blue locks were flowing in the snow. "Sasuke-kun, I got the drinks."  
I smiled at her, holding her closely. I liked to show ownership of what was mine. Especially around others.

"Good." I said, taking a cup from her palm.  
She walked alongside me to my household, her light footsteps made the wooden stairs creak.  
I opened the front door , letting her in first.

People said she changed me, I didn't see it. I liked the new me. I still acted like the old me, I still talked like the old me, the only new thing was that now I have someone to show my emotions to.

I slammed the door shut, and paced over to the pale girl- no, woman on my couch. She sat up, taking a sip from the container.  
"So what is it y-you wanted to talk about?" she said, but she didn't have concern in her voice. She was unlike all the other girls in the village. Her voice was soft, and she was never loud. She was simple, and that's exactly what I wanted.

"Well, I don't know, Hinata. Can't a man just want to talk to his woman?" I questioned her with a smirk on my face.

She nodded, "Y-yeah, but that's a man. You're Sasuke, and if you wanted to talk it would be urgent."

God, her voice was already making me want to tear her to shreds. She knew me well, some people think that talking is always the way to get to know someone, but with me and Hinata it was different. She liked the silence, we liked the silence. Or so I thought.

"Okay, I want to do something." I blurted out.

Her lips pouted innocently. She knew what I was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Monopoly. I want to play it." I spat.

She looked at me with a blank stare. "Or.. Sex."

I chuckled, leaning over. Her lips parted as we began to kiss. Our tongues only touched when we wanted them to. Our lips never broke the lock.

"Your room." she huffed.

In no way was I going to deny her request. I lifted her off the couch and worked my way through the maze of hallways. Her shirt coat came off halfway down the hall, and my pants had been discarded at the door. She jumped off of me in a childlike game. You'd think someone as shy as her would let you take control in the bedroom, but appearances can fool people. She loved to play cat and mouse games with this.

I quickly pulled my shirt off and with one swing, the door was closed. I scooted over to Hinata who had been sitting on my bed. I smiled in her direction, kissing up and down her collar bone. With a slight hand movement, I knew she wasn't wearing a bra. I smirked.

"Did you forget something at home this morning?" My voice echoed in her ear.  
Her arms had goosebumps. "I think you forgot to tell your friend not to come." She smiled, gently stroking my abdomen.

God, she drove me crazy. I pushed her down forcefully, and began to suckle on her shoulder. Her toes curled up lustfully.  
"Sasuke-kun, don't tease me." she purred.

I coughed, but kept my cool. I flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled down her pants, revealing laced underwear. She kicked off her shoes and sat up. Her hands reached back and began to dishevel my hair. This was insane.

I wrapped my arms around the hem of her blouse and pulled up. "Don't get shy now, Hyuuga."

She turned over to face me, my eyes were trying so hard to focus on her face and not her milky breasts. Her lips began to play with my earlobe, while she whispered: "Don't be shy _now, _Sasuke."

I allowed my hands to gently play with her nipples. She whimpered, begging for more. "That f-feels good." She admitted through gritted teeth while I flicked my tongue over her bud. Her small gasps and sighs increased to pants when I bit her nipple and tugged on it.

She gripped my hair, making my mouth pop open. "My turn." she said, licking her way down to my chest. Her small tongue ran over my nipple but I held back a hiss, just to frustrate her. She didn't feel that way though, because her attention was on the tent in my boxers. Her fragile fingers wrapped around the waistband, letting my erection escape the cramped space. She looked at me, reminding me that she only did this because I brought it upon myself. Like a punishment. Except I liked it.

Her mouth surrounded my head, slowly she began to bring me all into her, then back out. Her head was thrusting back and forth repeatedly until I made a small groaning sound, causing me to come in her mouth a little. Her tongue rubbed circles on the tip of the head, and she pulled herself off with a small 'pop' sound. I gasped, pushing her head right back down to my pleasure. Soon enough, I felt my cock throbbing in her throat, so I pulled out and watched her cough.

"You said not to be shy." I teased, while my hand entered the lace fabric and began to play with her soaked honey pot.

She tossed her head back, this was her weak spot. Anywhere else you could pinch and pull, she would never make a sound.  
"Sa-Sasuke!" Her screams were shouted into a feather pillow. I had her on her belly while I fingered her.

"St-stop! I-I" I leaned over her ear. "I wanna hear the quiet girl scream." I whispered.

She got on her back, not letting my fingers leave her. "D-don't stop." she cried.

Small tears were running down her cheeks. I knew it hurt her, but she loved the feeling. I could tell.

"I-I- I'm... c-coming." she whimpered as the thrusts herself down on my two digits. I added a third, and leaned on her as I kissed down from her neck onto her nipples. Her insides felt gooey, she had come. The strange thing about Hinata was, that she made more noise in the process than in the result. I pulled my fingers out and began to lick them. She shook her head, "N-not form there." And from one second to another, I found her hand forcing my lips into her hole.

She gulped, feeling my tongue lapping up the juices that she released. "O-oh Kami!" she cried out.  
I gulped down everything, all of it, because her taste was something else.

I looked up at her, all you could see was her chest rising and falling.

Looks like she wasn't so quiet after all.

"Oh.. Sasuke.." she mumbled.

I looked up, "Hm?"

"You're not done."


	2. Chapter 2

I got some people asking for a sequel, and who am i to deny that? :3 What lied behind the closet door. "Welcome Mr. Uchiha, I hope you had a great first day." Mumbled a pinkette from down the hall. I smiled expressionlessly and kept walking forward. If there was anything I hated more than a girl who threw herself at me, it was a girl who made it obvious. I ignored those types of people for specific reasons, not that I didn't like it, I just wasn't interested. I passed by a class room to see a blonde through a window, her leg was propped up on the teachers desk. He didn't seem to have a problem with that, if anything he was actually taking advantage of the girl in front of him. I didn't know what this place was, either a high-class boarding school or a whore house. The day consisted of me being stalked by a load of girls and followed. There was one specific girl who didn't hit on me. Hinata Hyuuga. Classy girl, she looks like an A-type. I don't think she was even capable of looking at herself naked. I remember when I saw her this morning, she was my escort to my first period, and she was also supposed to show me back to my room, but she never showed up. "Fuck it." I sighed, holding the key in my hand. I had come back from the main office and found the room myself. I unlocked the door and took a step in. I pulled my suitcase behind me (Can you believe I had to carry that around all day!?) The room was nice. It consisted of a kitchen, and two bedrooms. One for a future room mate, and one for me. I settled into the place and began to take a shower in the evening. I then heard a door shut quietly. Was it the wind? I shrugged it off, and kept showering. After 20 minutes I stepped out of the steamed room and walked to the kitchen to have a bite to eat. It was nicely packed with vegetables, and yogurt. Suddenly, I heard a door shut. I gulped, and pulled out a knife from the container. "Who's there?" I called. No answer. I grit my teeth and paced over to the place where the noise was coming from. The other room. I gulped, and opened the door slowly. I made my way through the room, and paused at the front of the closet door. What ever it was, was in there. I opened the door slowly. I couldn't believe my eyes. Little miss Hinata was sitting on the floor. Oh, but that's not the end of it. She was entirely nude, mouth open and eyes shut tightly, as she let an electronic dildo vibrate inside her. She was gasping for hair, gushing onto it. I gulped, "Hinata?" She blushed, and quickly tried to cover herself up. "G-go away!" I shook my head. "The naughty girl wants to play, doesn't she?" Her clit was throbbing with excitement. "N-no." I studded over to her. "You say no, but your body says yes." I mumbled huskily, slowly flicking her labia back and forth. She was quivering with fear, but damn she was extremely horny. I undid my towel, letting my erection press onto her thigh. "Do you like it?" She shook her head, "No!" "But look, you're just getting wetter." I chuckled. My hips grinded against her. "You like it." "I dont!" I nodded, "Fine." I pulled my towel back up and walked away slowly. This was interesting. 


End file.
